


A rare bout of recklessness

by Madoshi_Hikari



Series: Marvel (Short) Stories (mostly Loki-centric) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mjölnir's spell is bullshit, Not A Fix-It, Thor has no idea what's going on, Time Travel, basically Loki messing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari
Summary: This is what happens when you test a spell without reading what it actually does.... now why are his future self's eyesblue?





	A rare bout of recklessness

Loki had tested the new spell he'd found in the library without actually knowing what it did. A rare bout of recklessness, but he supposed he did have  _something_ with his brother, after all.

... well, not terribly much, certainly, but then again he'd rather not have too much in common with the pompous oaf, brother or not.

Either way, he'd used the spell. and now it seemed he landed in that nice Midgardian city he'd discovered a few months ago- New York, wasn't it? He wondered where Old York was- except it wasn't nice right now because some extraterrestrial idiot had evidently led the Chitauri here, and if he was reading the portal's magical signature correctly, they'd used the Tesseract to do it, too.

...and that meant it was a possibility the mortals had done it themselves on accident somehow, wasn't it? Truly fantastic-  _wait a second_ was that himself on one of those fancy television screens?

Loki stepped closer, absentmindedly erecting a shield around himself in order to view the footage uninterrupted. "... well, I'll be damned, that would appear to be my future self. So it was a time travel spell... Wait, do I have blue eyes?  _Why_?"

It was at that moment Mjölnir tore through a nearby Chitauri that had been staring at his shield in vexation. "... why would Thor be here? He holds no love for Midgard..." He mused as he idly picked the hammer from the air before it could burrow itself in a nearby building. It was always rather troublesome when an enemy got his hands on it, after all. Was it just him, or was the foci for Thor's power heavier than usual? Had his brother finally listened and gotten the thing reinforced?  "Now where is he...?"

The ravenette sorcerer started walking through the rather desolate streets, looking about. "Thor! THOR?! You threw Mjölnir too far again! Brother-?!" That was about when he had to hastily deflect an arrow headed directly for his person with the unwieldy weapon his brother so favored. "What in the...?" And then the metal man descended from the sky, setting down his brother before hastily taking off when his eye... slits caught sight of a large Chitauri ship tearing up a nearby ship. (Pity. He'd love to find out how that armor worked.)

Oh, right, his brother. Thor looked rather a few hundred years older -how far had he traveled?- and on the overall, rather distraught. It was a strange look on him, truly. "Hello, brother. From the look on your face, I can guess I didn't tell you I found a time travel spell? Ah- you threw Mjölnir too far again, by the way." He offered the hammer to his now rather shocked looking brother.

"... what, exactly, has my future self done to garner such a reaction?" Loki tilted his head. "He, ah, is the one leading this invasion, brother."

...well now. "What, exactly, happened for me to go temporarily insane and do  _that_? ...Actually, I'd rather not know. I do wonder why I have blue eyes all of a sudden..." he mused, entirely missing the thoughtful look on Thor's face. When he looked up again, the blonde god had evidently just realized the hammer Loki was holding out to him and was now looking from Mjölnir to Loki and back at the weapon again.

"Alright, why are you looking at me like I just gave birth again?" "...only the worthy can lift Mjölnir."  _Oh_. "That would do it after you just witnessed me leading in an alien invasion. -I thought you didn't care for Midgard?" "A lot has changed these past years, brother."

Loki looked around the wasted streets of New York, then at his sorrowful brother, the portal in the sky he'd apparently open.

"Well, yes, I can see that."

**Author's Note:**

> So I got sucked in head-first into Marvel a few weeks ago and wrote this when I finished a written exam early on an extra sheet of paper. (Passing marks, if you're curious.) There's probably more coming, considering the random civilian OC I made up as well as the sane!Loki AU I'm writing right now...
> 
> Anyway, I found the sheet of paper again and thought why not post it? It's a bit more streamlined than the original copy, of course, but I think it's a fun little read.
> 
> Speaking of fun reads and Loki: if any people who speak German find this, **read Mara und der Feuerbringer.**  
>  It's a trilogy playing with actual (!!!) Norse Mythology and reading it as a Marvel fan is absolutely hilarious. It's just hilarious in general, really. Huge recommendation.


End file.
